In the prior art, silicone resins are widely used as cosmetic ingredients in make-up cosmetics (e.g., foundations, lipsticks, eye shadows and mascaras), UV care cosmetics, and hair care cosmetics because of their film-forming ability, water resistance, sweat resistance and sebum resistance. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a skin care cosmetic composition comprising an organic silicone resin comprising units having the average formula: RnSiO(4-n)/2 and a volatile hydrocarbon oil. Patent Document 2 discloses a skin care cosmetic composition comprising a resin comprising R3SiO1/2 units and SiO4/2 units and a volatile silicone oil. Patent Document 3 discloses a sunscreen cosmetic composition comprising a silicone resin comprising at least two of R2SiO2/2 units, RSiO3/2 units and SiO4/2 units, optionally end-capped with a R3SiO1/2 unit, a volatile oil, and a UV absorbing agent and/or UV scattering agent. Patent Document 4 discloses a skin care cosmetic composition comprising 1 to 70% by weight of an organic silicone resin comprising at least 70 mol % of R3SiO1f2 units and SiO4/2 units, with a molar ratio of R3SiO1/2 units to SiO4/2 units ranging from 0.5/1 to 1.5/1. Allegedly these compositions form films having water resistance.
Nowadays, further improvements in water resistance, sweat resistance and long lasting performance are demanded as well as luster and color development. Phenylsilicone resins having a high phenyl content are developed to meet such demands. However, the phenylsilicone resins having a high phenyl content are less compatible with silicone and organic oily ingredients. In Patent Documents 5 to 7, they are formulated with a UV absorber or an oil such as a liquid oil having a high polarity as demonstrated by an inorganic value/organic value (JOB) of at least 0.2. This suggests that cosmetic formulations containing a phenylsilicone resin having a high phenyl content are limitative. Patent Document 8 discloses a cosmetic composition comprising a silicone resin comprising R13SiO1/2 units, R22SiO2/2 units, R3SiO3/2 units, and SiO4/2 units, but refers nowhere to the refractive index of a film.